Harry Potter the Thrice Blessed
by CharmedPotterHPH
Summary: this is a rewrite of Harry Potter is the Thrice Blessed because the old one i thought was a bit shit and anyway so. Harry Potter isn't really the son of lily and James Potter but Paige Matthews and James Potter and also James Potter is half white lighter like Paige and that makes harry one third white lighter, witch and wizard. nowt belongs to me all belongs to the original owners


Walking along the halls of Hogwarts was a fifteen year old boy. He had just come from a meeting with the headmaster who told him some pretty serious things. It turned out his father James Potter had a fling with an American teenager when he had just left Hogwarts but the thing is it wasn't with the person he thought was his mother it was a woman that knew nothing about magic or even had magic until one year ago when she fulfilled her destiny and became a charmed one and part white-lighter and he also found out that his father's mother wasn't a witch like he thought she was a white-lighter. This made him a wizard-whitelighter-witch hybrid as even though she wasn't a witch when he was born no one was a charmed one when he was born and there-fore anybody with a claim on the title of charmed one gave any child they have the title of next generation charmed one but unfortunately you actually have to be a Halliwell but never mind that. The fact is that Harry Potter isn't what he always thought he was now he's the thrice blessed son of the first twice blessed one which despite what many believe is Paige Matthews-Halliwell. So there he was walking around the halls of Hogwarts when in mid step whit globes seemed to come out of no-where and absorbed him. When they cleared Harry Potter no-where to be found not in Hogwarts, not on the grounds and really no-where in Europe.

Meanwhile in San-Francisco, California in 1329 Prescott street a nice red house up in the attic there were two sister upstairs trying to call for their other sister using the to call a lost witch spell. "…Blood to blood come to me" they stood back to give their other sister space for when she came back in but when they saw a fifteen year old boy on of them help up their hands as if to blow him up for intercepting the calling spell. That's when it happened he pulled out a long stick about 11 inches and shouted "expulso!" this sent them flying away from him and then he started to walk away from the attic when he notice a woman enter the attic showered in bright blue and white lights. When she saw him she immediately said "stick thingy" as that was the only weapon he seemed to have and this took his wand away from him also showered in bright blue and white lights.

When he saw this he immediately went to help the other two up apologizing profusely for the mix up. When the other to shrugged off his apologies whilst thinking they would have done the same thing and turned to the other woman who had just come into the attic the one who seemed oldest to the boy started interrogating her "where have you been? Why didn't you just answer our calls? Didn't you know we were worried sick?" the other woman who had light brown hair put her hand on the oldest woman's shoulder and said "Piper why don't you give Paige time to think her emotions are in turmoil I mean they are giving me a migraine. Whilst I speak to this boy." The oldest, Piper, started to nod and then let the other woman do her thing to the boy. "My name is phoebe and I just need you to answer this question for me alright. Where did you come from I mean you sure don't sound like you are from America?" Phoebe asked him but apparently this seemed to be the wrong thing to say as he gave an involuntary gasp and closed his eyes as if letting trying to calm down before he spoke. He answered the question in a shaky voice "I'm Harry Potter and I come from England now can you please tell me what the fuck I am doing in America and explain to me how I got here." He started to grow angry and that was just adding to Phoebe's empathy problem but before she could explain to him how he got to America the youngest who had dark brown hair seemed determined to ask him a question that seemed so important to her she asked "If you don't mind I would like to ask you a question that may seem personal but before I do I want to tell you my name and who we are as in my sisters and I are ok. I am Paige Matthews and me and my sisters are –" before she got the chance to explain he interrupted with exactly what she was about to say and something else she wasn't he said "you three are the charmed ones Piper Halliwell the oldest Phoebe Halliwell the middle child and Paige Matthews the youngest and also my mother. I know this because my father was James Potter but I never knew him he died when I was fifteen months old and anyway I know you're my mother because the headmaster of my school knew about it and told me. Do you know what the most annoying thing was I never knew about you and all day I was thinking didn't you want me if so why didn't you keep me. So can you please just answer me this. Did you want me?" this seemed to knock Paige off balance for she almost fell over but she said "of course I wanted you but I was only fifteen at the time and I had just found out that your father was a wizard and there was a are going on in the wizarding world and that the leader of all the dark wizards might have known about you and me and I couldn't let that happen to you so I left you with him so that he could look after you when I thought I couldn't and then imagine my surprise when seven years later I found out I was a witch whitelighter and a charmed one and that I could have protected you eventually but I always thought you had a good home and that is why I never tried to take you away. I did eventually find out that James had died with his wife and I have spent two years trying by hardest find you but I never could I always tried the spell to find you but it never worked probably because you never knew me but that doesn't explain how come you came when my sisters were calling for me" Paige seemed really freaked out with how her sisters had managed to find the son she lost. However when Phoebe started to try and explain somethin Harry beat her to it he said "I have a theory on that, it seemed that you were a little bit right I neber knew about you or even your sisters a couple of years ago. Anyway when you tried calling me its possible that although you are quite powerful on your own you weren't powerful because according to my headmaster I am even more powerful than you guys. Anyway it may also seem that you weren't lost but they thought you were however I was lost not like lost lost but lost inside my head I was just starting to come to terms with what I was told." Harry smiled and continued "but right now I think I've had all the time I need I am absolutely content with being the thrice blessed son of the first twoce blessed one." When he said that Piper started shaking her head at thev title twice blessed as if she didn't believe that was Paige but stopped after she thought about it and realize d that he was right no matter how she thought about it wyatt was only more powerful because he had a charmed one as a mother however twice blessed just means two types of good magic that made the child.

When both Paige and Harry had finally gotten over the shock of finding each other after so long for paige and so soon for harry they finally gave each other a hug and didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. When Phoebe and Piper noticed this they decided it might be better to just let them have the time to catch up with each other and find out all there is to know about each other. When they got onto the subject of magic Harry asked the first question that came in his mind "what powers do you think I will have?" This question didn't seem to throw her off and if it did she didn't show it. When Paige thought about it she realized he would have orbing and possibly orbing telikinesis. When she ran this by him he asked "what's orbing telikinesis?" Paige decided to show him and it turned out he didn't find It all that different from what he had seen before. When she questioned him about this all he did was wave a hand and everything in the atticrose up and stayed there either covered in orbs or with orbs floating underneath them. When Paige saw this she almost fainted and said "that is some serious magic, you are well powerful." She actually sounded smug, as if to rub it in her sister's faces that she had the most powerful child.

After almost three hours of talking the most annoying thing happened for them a demon interrupted their special talk. When Paige saw the demon she shouted "Harry get down!" as soon as the first world left her lips the demon turned around and shot a fireball at her but suddenly it exploded. When Paige saw it she turned to the door expecting Piper but she wasn't there. Then Harry exclaimed "suck on that you evil piece of shit!" and he threw his hands up and two fire balls and an energy ball came flying out and hit the demon in the head , stomach and groin and he instantly exploded in a huge wave of fire. When Paige saw what happened she immediately went to him and hugged him as hard as possible as if making sure that he was still there and then she slapped him around the face gently and said "that is for your language and for you not listening to me and getting out of the way. Bu I am so proud of you not only did you stand your own against the demon but you fought him and won well done honey." And she hugged him all over again. Piper and Phoebe after hearing the commotion came upstairs and just appeared in the doorway when Harry vanquished the demon and after Paige had finished talking to him they gave him a small clap and both said "Well done that was amazing" and they gave him hugs too which he happily returned.


End file.
